Depth of my Perception
by Shessyloverxox
Summary: Rin never thought she would be in love with the biggest crime king in Japan. But when her husband tries to kill her, she realizes there's a whole different world she use to know. Now with Naraku after her, her time is running out. Can she recover in time?
1. Prologue

**Hey there. new story, I do not own inuyasha, or any of her characters. enjoy -SL**

**Prologue**

I saw the shock register on his face.

I watched as his stone cold eyes flashed with emotion.

All was quiet. I staggered forwarded, and dropped the heavy metal that bruised my hands.

With a no means of support, I fell to my knees.

My breathing was labored; I could feel the beads of seat sliding down my forehead.

Inside my chest my heart pumped rashly, and I felt a pain consume myself.

With heavy hands I ripped off my blouse to reveal the bullet proof vest I was wearing.

I heard footsteps, but I didn't bother to look up.

Seconds later I could feel a hand press against my back, and his dry voice whisper in my ear.

"thirty seconds" I gathered my strength, and looked up at him.

His golden eyes were empty now; different from what they were seconds ago.

"I never asked them to come into my life".

The man took his hand back, and rose slowly to his feet.

"Twenty-five seconds. Do you plane to sit here and wait for them then?"

I didn't respond.

Instead I lifted my weight off the floor, and glanced over at the far end of the apartment.

Her fiancé was lying on the floor.

Blood oozed from his head.

She was a damn good shot.

I looked away from his body, and took long strides towards the window.

"Lets go". With his left elbow he punched the glass with magnified force.

I heard a loud crash then , and I knew they were here.

They were too late.

In seconds we were gone.

A man with jet black hair, blue smoldering eyes, and a look nasty scar stretching from his right eye to his left cheek stepped into the apartment.

Several followed in suit, and raided the apartment.

A women walked back up to the blue-eyed man.

"She's gone, and Joseph is dead, sir" The man she called sir growled, and balled up his leather covered hands.

Are you sure that this man is helping her?

The retired call Sesshomaru?"

She nodded. "Yes"

He then calmed down, and smiled with nasty teeth.

"Very well. We will find them, and the disk too".

Thx for reading! R&R please


	2. My Worth

**Lol sorry for the wait, please enjoy, and R&R ;) –SL**

**Chapter 2- My Worth**

Even with the death of her fiancé, the realization that a murderous man was after her, and the fact that she did not know where she was, Rin found her self more compliant to please herself than she ever did in her life. Lost in her own mind, she took solace from his warm body.

Later, when it was over and done with and she was sitting, wrapped in a sheet with a cigarette between her plump lips, Rin wondered why she had sex with a complete stranger.

Blowing out smoke, she let her eyes fall on the pale skin of his back. With a quick flick of his wrist, his long silver tresses were suddenly thrown over his shoulder as if he knew she was staring. Closing her eyes, Rin remembered those piercing amber eyes looking straight into hers as he repeatedly thrust roughly inside.

Shuddering at the pleasant memory, she was startled to find he was looking at her when she reopened her hazel orbs. For a while, neither moved. Then he reached over, and gingerly plucked the cigarette from between her lips.

Then he grabbed her back of her head, and brought her face to his. He kissed her roughly, battling her tongue for a few seconds before withdrawing. Watching her fluster face, he took a draw from the burning stick.

Running a hand through her darkened locks, Rin dared herself to like this man. Dared herself to let his smothering eyes and deep scent burn deep into her needs. No warning bell sounded in her head, nor did she feel shameful.

For some reason, it was okay for her to want to run her hands over the tight contours of his body, and to want to pull on his beautiful hair. She found herself very attracted to this man. He was still watching her. "Rin." His strong deep voice sent shivers down her spine. "Yes?" He rubbed the bud into the ash tray, and pushed her back onto the bed.

Lowering his head, he stared to place light kisses on her neck. His hand was traveling up her creamy thigh when there was a booming knock on the door. He stopped, and looked up. Annoyed, Rin groaned. "Ignore it, Sesshomaru."

He raised an eyebrow and let his fingers brush her heat before climbing off of her. Disappointed, she watched him pull on a pair of sweat pants; her eyes following his thick meat before he covered it. He opened the bedroom door, and then walked across the hall to the front door. Sesshomaru, a scowl assuming his face, then opened the door without checking to see who it was.

Forgetting she was naked, Rin sat up; the sheet covering her shifted down. The man at the door was strong and muscular, with long black hair tied up and a naturally mean facial expression. His crystal blue eyes studied Sesshomaru, and then slowly shifted to Rin. Suddenly aware of her breasts, she quickly covered them with the sheet.

Glancing back at her, Sesshomaru moved aside to let the man in. Shutting the door after him, the two men then disappeared into the next room. Annoyed and confused, the women sank into the bed. With the absence of Sesshomaru, all her problems and questions came back.

Why did her fiancé try to kill her? Why was Sesshomaru helping her? Who was this man after her and why was he after her? Where the hell was she? Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Sliding off the bed, Rin was sure to wrap the blanket around her tightly.

Walking as quietly as she could, she walked down the hall Sesshomaru and his visitor had gone. On the left the first upcoming opening was getting closer. Holding her breath, she listened for a second. She heard nothing. Peeking around the corner, she found an empty living room. Looking back down the hall, she made out two doors, and another opening. This opening was on the right this time. Biting her lip, she made her way to it.

She passed what looked like a bathroom door and a linen closet, and soon came to the end of the wall. This time she could hear faint voices. Dropping to her a crouch, Rin pressed her face against the smooth wood of the wall. She could almost hear most of the conversation.

"So where's the disk?"

"I have it."

"Then what was the purpose of bringing the girl? There's plenty whores 'round here, Sesshomaru."

"She's not a whore." There was a hint of aggravation his voice. "Her name is Rin."

"Rin? You did let Joseph ………….., didn't you? Do you think she will remember?"

"I'm not sure if I want her to……………………………………………………...her"

"We just need the disk"

"Rin has…."

Blinking in confusion, Rin wondered why he stopped midsentence. Her question didn't go unanswered for long. Looking up, she saw the not too happy gaze of her recent lover. Gasping, she fell back on her butt. Her necklace jumped, and fell behind her neck. Opening her mouth, she prepared to say a witty lie but nothing came out.

Emerging from around the corner, the man grinned amusedly. Rin glared at him for finding her misfortune funny. "Sesshomaru, I…" "Hush" Halted by his quick response, she frowned when he reached down and touched her necklace. Slipping it from around her head, he held it up for the other man to see.

"Who gave you this, Rin?" Rising to her feet, Rin studied the rock that was tied to the leather string. "Joseph did, on my birthday." His gaze came to rest on her. "Do you know what this is?" Rin shrugged. "A cheap birthday present?" He looked away, and turned the rock over in his palm. Then with his sharp claws, cut the stone in halve. Inside was a small, chip like device.

As much as she hated Joseph, Rin surprised herself at the sadness of her ruined gift. As if sensing her disposition, Sesshomaru slipped the chip out and put the stone back together. A quiet click sounded, and then he handed it back to her. Surprised but relieved, she gave Sesshomaru a shy smile.

The man, silent the whole time, came to life. "The disk." Sesshomaru handed the tiny software to him. "Kaori, upload it and destroy the disk. We'll review it later." Rin caught his gaze, and looked away. "Yes, sir." He grinned at Rin before walking down the hall, and letting himself out.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru, ignoring her question, walked down the hall and turned into the living room. Following suit, Rin saw that there was a kitchen connected to the spacious room. Stepping into the light, she admired the marble countertops and huge island. She then spotted Sesshomaru advancing to the fridge.

"Answer me, Sesshomaru!" Her raised voice even surprised her. He stopped abruptly, and turned to face her. With a blink of her eyes, he was standing right in front of her. "And who are you talking to like that, _Rin_?" Licking her lips, she stared right back at him. "You". His gaze was making her nervous, and finally she looked away.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru returned to the fridge where he extracted several items. "Are you hungry?" She was about to say no when a huge grumble erupted from her stomach. Blushing, she nodded. She was going to ask if he needed any help, but he lifted her up and placed her on the island.

While he cut onions, she watched him attentively. "When Joseph gave you that necklace, he was just hiding the chip. He works, or worked for The GWI, or the Global Weapon Industry." He dumped the pile into an awaiting pan. The smell of cooking onions filled the air.

"GWI buy and trade weapons across the world to smaller corporations. Bad corporations." Rin frowned, and watched as he added green peppers to the mix. "But isn't that illegal?" Sesshomaru glanced at her. "Very much so. Recently, the leader of GWI died, and his son took over. He made a few changes to how they operated."

"His name is Naraku. He thinks my group had something to do with his father's death, and has refused to give me what he owes me. Furthermore…" "You're illegal too!?" Ignoring her outburst again, Sesshomaru started seasoning the meat.

"He owes me quiet a bit of money and guns, and I don't take lightly to people not following up on their deals. That chip Joseph was supposed to keep secret is supposedly the next ten of GWI's future moves. They are moving quiet a bit of guns across the state to an undisclosed area. That's how I plan to receive his long overdue payments."

Moving her hand when drops of hot oil stung her arm, Rin frowned. "So what does all this secret organization crap have to do with me, and why did Joseph try to kill me?" He handed her a hair tie with his clean hand, and turned around. Gripping the mass in her palm, she allowed her hand to travel along his head. She swore she heard him growl, and thought she felt him slightly press his head against her hands.

Then she slipped it into a ponytail, and dropped her hands. His face showed no indication of his pleasure when he turned back around. "When Joseph told Naraku that he gave the chip to you, I don't believe he liked that idea. He's not the type to ride on chance. So when it got out that you had it, he told Joseph to kill you and take the chip back."

Tasting the offered food, Rin licked her lips lightly. "And you?" "I needed the chip." Silent, Rin wondered what would be her life then on, hiding from Naraku who thought she had known of the secret chip. She also wondered why she was still here, when Sesshomaru had what he needed from her. Maybe he was telling her all this stuff because he was going to kill her later.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rin." Gasping in surprise, her hazel eyes stared on. "How?" He took out two plates from a far cabinet. "I can smell your uneasiness, your confusion…and your desire." Her cheeks burned. She had forgotten he was a demon, and thus could read her like a book. But what had her burning with a little girl's blush was his last statement. "_Your desire_"

Did he find her wonton of what she thought of him, a total stranger, in such ways? She bit her lip, because she knew he could sense her embarrassment. To her shock, He laughed. A deep chuckle that lasted a few seconds. It seemed, to her, un-character like for him.

Then he leaned forward, until his breath was on her ear. His arms wrapped around her small frame. "I won't let it happen again." Confused, Rin let herself relax in his embrace. "This isn't the first time we've met, is it?" He pulled back, studying her eyes. "No"

_Rin came bounding into the lobby, a big smile on her face. "Sesshy! I'm back!" Looking up from the paper he had been reading, Sesshomaru allowed himself to hint a smile as his mate came running up to him. "Is it done?" She grinned, and nodded. From her pocket she took a folded piece of paper. _

"_The model of the new guns. All right here." She smiled again, and placed a light kiss on her husband's lips. "And the alarms?" She played with her curly dark hair. "Didn't trip one. You know me. Well…" She stood up, and blew him a kiss, "I have another job. I'll see you tonight, Sesshy. Remember, it's our anniversary." He nodded, and she smiled. "I love you." He kissed her cheek in response, but didn't say anything. _

_He pretended not to see her face drop slightly in disappointment, and let her leave. He promised her in his head he would tell her those words she was dying to hear tonight. Little did he know though that he would be forced to let her go._

Pushing her empty plate away from her, Rin gazed at Sesshomaru. He seemed lost in thought ;his amber eyes looking through her. "Why didn't I come back?" He came back to reality then, and stared down at his plate. "Naraku caught you on that assignment, and knew you came from me. He erased you memory, and made you think you loved Joseph. When you married him(Sesshomaru was scowling now) He made it so I couldn't so much as touch you, else you would die."

His silently balled and un-balled his fist. Rising from her seat, Rin walked silently over to him. Sliding into his lap, she found herself comforted by his scent. "Am I ever going to remember, Sesshomaru?" He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and kissed her forehead.

"It's not likely" His voice was strained, as if he was suddenly tired. "It surprises me that you even still feel the spiritual connection, after three years. " Looking up at his face, Rin could feel herself stirring. Smiling, she grinded her ass into him. "So lets make new memories." She unwound the sheet until her breasts showed, and gasped when Sesshomaru gripped them from behind. Aching her back, she groaned as he played with the hardened nipples.

She felt him lean forward, and his voice was deep in her ear. "I could fuck you right on this table." Beneath her, his dick was awakening. Escaping from his hold, Rin stood up, and walked leisurely to the other side of the room. With each step she slowly let more of the cover drop, until it was right above her round ass.

Then she disappeared into the hall, and dropped the sheet completely. Smiling, she wondered if she was going to be allowed to make it to the bedroom. She was just at the door way when his hot breath rose the hairs on her neck. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the bed. Sesshomaru was hovering above her, pulling her legs apart to settle in-between them. He kissed her lightly, and then terrorized her mouth the way she like it.

Letting her bruised lips go, Sesshomaru kissed a line down her neck; licking and biting at the tender skin. Rin hissed in pleasure, and gripped his hair tightly. "mmm, Sess." Moving down her chest, Sesshomaru noted that she was still like she was three years ago. Satisfied, he took one of her breast in the palm of his hand, and flicked his tongue over the nipple of the other. Rin ached her back, and tried to push the sore bud into his mouth.

Keeping her down with his hand, he continued to tantalize her. "ahh, please, Sess." Smiling small, he complied and took the mound into his warm mouth. He circled the nipple with his tongue, and sucked harshly, causing Rin to make sharp moans. When he was done, he paid the other the same attention. Using his hand, he traveled down her navel and her thigh before coming up and rubbing her heat.

He growled when he saw her hand fall on her breast, and pinned both of them above her head. She whined, and attempted to grind her hips into his erection. Pressing her down with his body, Sesshomaru watched her as he slid two fingers into her. She opened her mouth, and closed it again, biting her lip. Pumping them at a slow pace, he placed open mouthed kisses across her navel. When she was panting, he sped up his fingers.

Adding a third one, he forced them in a deep as they would go, causing the women beneath him to squirm. Pulling them back out, he quickly did it again before pulling them completely out. Releasing her hands, Sesshomaru quickly raised her hips to his level. Licking her inner thigh, he felt her shudder deeply. He thrust his tongue into her, and began eating his favorite desert.

Rin spread her legs wider, and let her head fall back onto the pillow. She could feel him prodding inside her, and moaned loudly when she felt him hit her spot. He did it a few more times, making her body shake and her muscles clench against his tongue. When he placed her back down, and came up to kiss her, she could taste herself on his tongue.

Suddenly, she was on her stomach, and Sesshomaru was pulling her ass up. Feeling vulnerable with her ass in the air, she stared to turn back over. She was stopped however with a warning growl, and she shook with pleasure.

Sesshomaru pulled his sweats down low enough to reveal his long hard dick, and rubbed it teasingly against her lips. "What do you want, Rin?" Pressing herself against his length, Rin licked her lips. "Please, Sesshomaru." He pulled away and held the tip so it prodded at her entrance. "Tell this Sesshomaru what you want, Rin."

"Ah, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, Sesshomaru." In a few seconds, he was completely buried in her. Before she could respond, he pulled back until only the tip was still in, and then slammed his length completely inside again. Rin hissed, and moaned. "Sess, ahh, faster." Picking up his speed, Sesshomaru pounded relentlessly into her pussy, digging his claws into her hips and pulling her back to meet his quick pumping dick.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Rin's cries of both extreme pleasure and minor pain. Before he knew what he was doing, Sesshomaru fucked her even harder and faster. The fact that she was still a human escaped his thoughts, and he drilled into her as if she could take it like a demon mistress could.

He was brought back down when her moans became shrieks, and blood began to tickle down her thigh. He slowed down abruptly, and asked her if she wanted to stop. Wiping the unshed tears from her eyes, she shook her head.

Moving more slowly, Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her neck before sinking his fangs into her neck. He groaned when she tightened around him and came. Giving a few more thrusts, he emptied his own seed into her, and removed his fangs; gingerly licking the reopened wound. Sinking to her left, Sesshomaru watched as she put her head on his chest. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her temple.

Rin smiled lazily at him, and lightly traced his cheek. "I have a feeling it's always that rough"

He kissed her gently, and closed his eyes. "I don't believe I'm capable of anything less, Rin".

**Thanks for reading, please review-SL**


	3. Game Plan

**SUP PEEPS! Lol. life is busy mann. Anyway, enjoy please, and remember. R&R ;) -SL**

**Chapter three: Game Plan**

As soon as his arm left her waist, Rin was up instantly. She flew up, and her eyes swatted around the room. If he knew she had woken up, he didn't show any acknowledgment. He stepped into what Rin guessed was the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

She shivered then, upset by his leave. Slipping from under the heat of the comforter, she felt her toes sink into the plush carpet. The windows in the room had no locked up sunlight. It was still dark outside. She wrapped her arms around herself, and fought the overwhelming urge to cry.

He was in the bathroom for Christ sake. So why was she acting like a child? Walking over to the offending door, Rin stared longingly at it. She was just about to raise a timid fist when the wood disappeared, revealing her demon.

He didn't seem bothered or even surprise to find her there. "Rin, go back to sleep" He picked her frame up effortlessly, and in seconds had her tucked back in the comfort of the bed. Her head lolled on the pillow, but she sat up when he didn't climb in next to her.

"Are you going somewhere?" He shot her a questionable look from where he sat to the edge of the bed. He was holding a blackberry. "No. "Not comforted by his no, she cocked her head to the side. "Will you wake me if you do leave?"

He didn't look up from the screen. "Yes Rin. No go back to sleep." Feeling relieved, she sunk back down, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Rin knew he had broken his promise the minuet she woke up. Angry, she hopped from the bed and threw open the nearest curtains. The sun was high in the sky. She gazed at the trees below and listened. No cars, no laughter, no husbands yelling angrily on their phones.

Fleetingly, she wondered if they were in the country, where farm land rolled for miles. But then her eyes caught a glimpse of a car speeding down a piece of road she didn't see, due to the trees. Frowning, she tapped the window. Must be soundproof. She turned back to the bed, suddenly remembering her frustration. At least that awful clingy feeling has passed.

She walked toward the door, walking past a mirror on her way. Glancing in it, the women stopped dead in her tracks, and blushed. She was still clothing less. But something else called to her eyes. It was the slightly reddish mark on her shoulder that made her smile.

Her frown was back the instant she took in her whole appearance. Her hair was in a frenzied mess, and there were distinct bruises on her waist and thighs. She shook her head. She needed a bath. Finding the bathroom Sesshomaru was in just that morning, Rin looked around. It had to of been the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen.

One wall was lined with a large long dark marble counter, and it was complete with three sinks. A huge full length mirror stretched from one end of the wall to the other, capturing everything in its gaze. The toilet was so shiny it hurt her eyes. But it was the shower that took Rin to cloud nine. Complete with like six shower heads and benches, Rin wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

It was as if she had walked into an episode of MTV Cribs. She decided to test it out. Closing the huge door behind her, Rin then squinted at the nozzles, confused as how to get the darn thing to work. Unknown to her, amber eyes watched her amusedly. After five minuets of her trial and error method, he opened the door silently behind her.

With one hand he floated over her shoulder to the correct switch, and with the other he pushed her to the designated nozzle. The water cascaded down her body at once, and Sesshomaru took a seat on the bench that half circled the shower.

She turned suddenly then, now aware of his presence. He cheeks flooded pink with embarrassment. He was just sitting there, not getting wet at all. Her hazel eyes drifted down to the pale skin of his bare chest, and then to the black jeans he was wearing. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade when she thought of the monster that those jeans conceals.

"Monster? I rather like the sound of that." Rin gaped, allowing hot water to rush into her mouth. Coughing harshly, she stared at him. "You can read my mind!?" He smirked. "I marked you again, last night on your shoulder."

Subconsciously, she touched the mark. Shutting off the water, she stood shivering. When he handed her a towel, she frowned at him. "What else can you do?" He just gave her this_ look_, and Rin wasn't too reassured by that look.

He was still gazing at her when she wrapped the towel around her moist body. She should have seen it coming. He had her on the counter in a matter of seconds, the towel bunched up over her hips so her butt met cold marble.

She didn't know she was still sore until he pulled her legs apart at an impossible distance. She didn't find he voice until he had the 'monster' out and was angling it at the origin of her soreness. "Sesshomaru! Wai-ahhh!"

He was in her in one quick thrust; a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes my dear?" She tried to glare at him, bout moaned instead when he rock in her. Then he pulled out and drove himself into her again and again. Crying out, Rin clutched the faucet of the sink and Sesshomaru's hair tightly, yanking on his scout with all her might.

He growled, leaned forward, and bit into her right breast. Just as his dick was coming back to meet her. When he released it, he licked the blood off of his lips. "Fuck Rin, your pussy is so fucking hot. You're so damn tight." Her eyes were wild and lust covered, as if she couldn't believe he was fucking her like this.

* * *

Naraku seethed angrily to himself. Not only had Joseph been killed, but the dreadful wife had escaped with Sesshomaru. Now a number of questions swarmed in his head. Did the women know where the disk was? Why was Sesshomaru helping her? Was he after the disk? Did he know it's location around her neck?

He rubbed his forehead grudgingly. Not good. It was to close to the moving dates to postpone the whole project. He had to get these weapons moved. Sitting up, Naraku made a decision. He would not cancel the move. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly know where the chip was, and if Joseph was right then his wife had no idea ether.

Smirking, he thought about Sesshomaru and what he owed him. The dog was pissed off no doubt, but he would not win this one. Rising from his seat, the demon trekked across the room and out the door. In the hall, he was alone.

When he reached his destination, he turned the door knob and walked briskly into the room. A number of people sat around a large table; all of their stares on him as he took his seat at the top. They were all men.

"We will proceed with the drop offs, starting in a week from now. Sesshomaru, the leader of DIC (Demon Ice Corporation) and the women is of minimum threat." He looked around, waiting. No objections came.

Pleased, he rose to take his leave. "Naraku, are you sure this is a minimum risk? How do we know if these people are as ignorant as you assume them to be? Sesshomaru could be setting up plans to …" Naraku swung his sword, shaking the blood that was left on it off, before slipping it back in its sheath.

His eyes left what was once a man, and roamed around the room, checking for anymore comments. There were none. He then swung on his heels, and exited the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru was brushing his hair into a ponytail, and looking at Rin out of the corner of his eyes. She was clearly nervous, but for what he did not know. Setting the bush down giving himself one last look over (he was wearing blue jeans and a button up white shirt) and sat down next to his fidgeting mate.

She watched him as he sat, and averted her eyes. "Rin?" She didn't answer him, and instead crossed her arms. His eyebrows furrowed. She was still mad at him for earlier after her shower. He didn't understand how she could be mad but had nether less enjoyed his 'monster'.

He remembered after that hour of playtime, when he had finally set her down on floor, (or were they already on the floor?) She had kissed him, and then slapped him right across his face before pushing him out of the bathroom.

Now he was annoyed. He had tried to explain to her he was finishing marking her with a bite on her right breast, but she ignored everything he said with a turn of her back. He stood up suddenly, and she gasped, losing her balance. He watched her tumble to the floor, and saw the glare of fire she shot at him.

"You did that on purpose!" Turning _his_ back to her, he left the bedroom and opened the front door. She didn't catch up with him until he was pushing the button for the elevator. Once inside, he pushed the twentieth floor button, and leaned against the wall farthest from Rin.

She studied his face, and knew almost instantly that he was aggravated. Feeling suddenly wrong, she approached him. The elevator was surprisingly large. In truth, she had not been mad about the sex. Shoot that was amazing. She was just caught up in a memory of her old life with Joseph.

Sesshomaru's beautiful eyes had turned black, and his flowing silver tresses cut it's self down and dye its self brown. Her stomach had launched, and she slapped him, unaware that she was truly hitting her mate. Upset, she had pushed him out to clear her head.

Now, he was obviously tired of her mood. She touched his hand, but he made move to hold hers. "Sesshomaru?" She stood on her tippy toes, and captures his lips in a soft kiss. He didn't respond. Her ankles began to hurt, but she reused to stop.

Finally, his arm wrapped around her, holding her up and he let his tongue slide over her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Sess." Her murmur on his lips made him sigh. Growling softly, he slipped inside her mouth and kissed her deeply. Then he sat her down.

"It is very disheartening to have your love back after all these years, and she ignores you." Rin's stomach tightened, and she felt worse. Tears filled her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just…"

He looked at her expectantly. Looking into his eyes, she could only shake her head. How did one explain to their lover that it was the face of her ex that she had imagined? She blinked, and shook her head, lowering her eyes.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. "You use to tell me everything." With that he walked out, leaving a stunned Rin to hurriedly follow after him. Anger bubbled over then, and she fought to walk at his side.

"What? You just come out of no where; whisk me away from the life I _use_ to know, take advantage of me…, why don't you just read my thoughts like you did before!" Before she could take a breath she had six feet of angry man towering over her body. "Took _advantage_? Is that what this is all about?" She saw a flash of pain shine in his eyes and then disappear.

"I…I…no that's not what I meant." Her hands flew up to touch the sides of his face. "I shouldn't have said that." He regarded her with weariness. She suddenly felt like a bitch. Here her mate was, ready to take her back, and she was being so difficult.

"When we were having sex, I kept seeing Joseph. That's why I was upset." He remained quiet for a while, his eyes searching hers. "Why?" She wished she had an answer for him. "I don't know, Sess." He seemed to consider this, and looked away. Then looking back at her, she saw that he was unsure.

"Was he…" He paused, looking away again. Realizing his question, she brought his gaze back her eyes. "He wouldn't be better than you even after you gave him lessons." She giggled, and leaned into his neck to kiss there. He growled, pleased. Pulling back, she smiled at him. "Can we go now?" He smiled small, and led her down the hall. "Come mate, we're late.

When they walked into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. The prepaid to greet their leader, but froze when they saw Rin. No one spoke. Then, a woman with blue eyes and dark hair walked up to them. She all but pushed Sesshomaru aside, receiving and ignoring a growl from him, and stepped up to the women.

"Rin?" Rin, having no idea who this woman was, nodded dumbly. A smile stretched the length of her face, and she bear hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She pulled back, and seemed to size her up. "Just the same. Sango, come over here!"

This woman, with her dark eyes and her long hair up in a ponytail, came bounding over and also fiercely hugged Rin. "It's really you!" The one called Sango seemed to sense her discomfort. She took a step back. "I know your memory was erased. This is Kagome, and I'm Sango. Your er, well before you were caught we were your best friends." Kagome looked slightly saddened.

Rin studied them, surprised when she had a feeling of recognition. "Kags?" Kagome smiled then. "How much do you remember?" Rin closed her eyes, and tried hard to get it back. She felt it, chained somewhere in the back of her mind.

Yet she didn't know where the key was. Sighing, she opened her eyes. Kagome patter her shoulder. "Don't force it Rin. It'll come back in time." Sango smiled. Now, two more approached her, but they both were male. Sango took the man with hair's hand. "Rin this is Miroku, my husband. Your probably don't remember him…"

Rin frowned, and stepped away from the man. "Yeah I do. Always touching my ass that pervert." Surprised, he grinned at her. "I'm flattered you remember me, dear Rin, thought the memory is short of good." The man next to them rolled his eyes.

Rin noticed he looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru. His amber eyes were more emotion filled, and he had two ears that sat on the top of his ears. Seeing her staring, he glared. "Hey girl! Stop staring at me!." It was Kagome's time to glare at him. "Inuyasha, shut up!" She turned to Rin, who looked away. "Sheesh. What's up with dog boy?"

If Inuyasha heard, he pretended not to. "That's my mate, Inuyasha. If I remember correctly, you were never really fond of him." Rin glanced at him again. "I can believe it." He rolled his eyes. Wanting her mate near, she side stepped towards him, and latched onto his hand.

That was when everyone remembered he was in the room. "Oh, Sesshomaru!" The demon chose not to respond, and instead walked towards the couches. They were set up to form a comfortable square, and a long and wide screen was in the gape where another velvet red couch could have gone. Rin noticed that guy from the other night was already seated. He looked at herm then looked on.

She plopped down next to Sesshomaru, and marveled how comfortable the couch was. She suddenly felt tired, and blushed to herself when she thought of the main cause of her lack of energy. She glanced at Sesshomaru, only to find he was looked at her oddly. He raised an eyebrow, and turned away from her.

When everyone was seated, the man got up. "Kaori, show me what you found. The demon nodded, and directed everyone to the screen. "As you all know, GWI is planning a massive move. This requires them to move a big number of guns across the country. In order to minimize the number of trips, they have split it into about ten trips.

There are four that are going to be coming in our direction to deliver the guns and weapons to an underground safe house. We will only take two, sense Naraku will know of his missing cargo by then and not authorize another delivery. This is how we will do it." On the screen appeared a hollowed out truck moving down what looked like the highway. "The first five deliveries will be next week, and that's when we go. The ones we will be taking are number one and two."On the screen, there were now five trucks, massive ones, and they had their numbers bobbing above them.

"Truck one and two will turn off, and stop of at their check point. When this happens, Sango and Inuyasha will hi-jack truck two, and wait until truck one pulls off to follow them." The virtual trucks moved into a gas station, and it showed Inuyasha and Sango slipping into the second truck. Rin giggled in her hand. Kaori gave her a look.

"When you guys get to the garage, radio the first truck and request an immediate stop. Make the reason good." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Rin noted that he did that a lot. "Once you stop, Sango will get out and say there sounds like something's moving in the back. Act like you can't get the hatch open, and ask if both the men in truck one to open in for you.

When they turn their back, kill them both. Inuyasha then you will get out of the truck and pull the first one into the garage. There, Sesshomaru, Rin, and a few others will help you unload both trucks and put the weapons into a new truck. After that's all finished, reload truck one and two with the false weapons. Of course Sesshomaru will control the trigger for them. Rin, you and Sesshomaru will then drive truck one to the safe house along with Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome, you will ride behind them at a safe distance and follow them."

Rin was staring at Kaori like he had just stripped butt naked. He ignored her. "Kagome once there will set up no further than fifty feet from the building. On signal you will cut the power, lights, what ever Rin asks. Rin, you will infiltrate the building from a side air shaft. You must hurry, for they fire up every five minuets. You will have to get into the main computer, and copy it all onto a disk. You will swallow it after wards, and get out of there. In total you have ten minuets until Sesshomaru blows the place. Do you understand?"

Rin's eyes were wide. "I…I can't do that…why me?" Sango turned to her. "Rin, you're our fastest hacker and you move faster then me and Kagome in the vents. It's what you do, Rin. "Rin stared at her life she was nuts. She shook her head and stood up, running out the door. Kagome sigh. Kaori frowned, and watched as Sesshomaru stood. "This is the only way, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded. "I approve. Everyone starts briefing tomorrow. This meeting is over. With that he left out the door to find Rin. He found her lost, slumped on the floor crying.

When she saw him, she looked away. "I can't do it Sess. I don't remember how." He studied her for a moment, before pulling her to stand. "Come with me. "


	4. Cuts Run Deep

Please Enjoy-SL

Chapter Four: Cuts Run Deep

Rin slid deeper into her dark mood. She let loose a mumble of curses before leaning forward to retrieve the fallen CD. The screen in front of her blinked with the big neon green words 'System alert!' and an eerie beeping noise was going off in her ear phones. Kaori frowned at her. She just rolled her eye. He was always frowning at her.

"A few minuets too slow. You'll never hack into the mainframe at this rate." He let a clawed hand smooth out his already perfect hair. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. Now she felt for Inuyasha.

"Its hard to believe you got _this bad_." That comment hit a nerve in her, probably the hidden Rin who resented that opinion. Gritting her teeth, she cracked her fingers, and closed her eyes.

_*&*_

"_This may be selfish on my behalf." Sesshomaru lifted a dust covered object, and blew off the dirt. Then he turned back to her, holding the book close to his chest. She tried to see what it was, but his arms blocked her view. "But…I want it back to how it was." _

_He came to stand close to her, and Rin had to look up to look into his eyes. Frozen amber orbs seemed softened. "But I won't make you, Rin. This is a very dangerous business. You had a choice then, and you'll have it now too."_

_Lowering her eyes, Rin knew what he was saying. If she wanted, she could turn around now and walk away from it all. The illegalness, the enemies, the guns, the plans, his love… _

_She closed her eyes then, but he continued. "If you want to leave Rin, I'll clean your memory, change your appearance, and set you free. If not…" He then suddenly shoved the book into her arms. It was heavier than it looked. "If you decide to leave, don't find me. Jus…" _

_He looked like he was fighting himself inside. His eyes gleamed, and for a moment Rin thought he was going to kiss her. But he stepped back, and gave her one last lingering look before walking swiftly down the hall._

_She glanced at the book, and then looked back up. He was gone. Swallowing, she fought the neediness that she felt this morning. She had to make a decision. Dropping to the floor, she studied the cover of the book. It was actually an album, the letters 'S+R 'large on the cover. Smoothing her fingers over the carved marks, she recognized it as her own writing._

_It sent a spark through her body, and she pushed the cover open. On the first page was a picture of her and Sesshomaru. She was sitting on a sleek black motorcycle, beaming madly and supporting a large black helmet in one hand. Sesshomaru had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he watched me. He had his back to the one taking the picture. _

_On his back, a piece of paper was taped to him. It said, 'MY NAME IS SHESSY & I'M A BITCH!' Muffling a laugh, she remembered how he had finally found the note. He hadn't been as amused as she had been. Blinking, Rin felt her burning head. She had remembered something! _

_Eager to see what more she could unlock, her fingers moved to flip through the old pages. Rin sitting in the lap of her lover, smiling lovingly up at him. Sesshomaru holding Rin up in what seemed like a playful matter, the smile on her face filled with light. That's how most of the pictures where; she was almost always smiling and with Sesshomaru, who was always holding her or giving her something or kissing her. None of which gave her back those precious memories. _

_It was the last picture that had the breath caught in Rin's throat. She was smiling of course, looking down as Sesshomaru's clawed hand rested on her belly. Her swollen, baby-filled belly. A choke caught in her throat. She had lost that baby when she had been stabbed repeatedly by an undercover GWI agent. Sesshomaru had been away on a business trip. _

_Thought she never did, Sesshomaru blamed his self. It was first time she had really seen him cry. For weeks he stayed away from her, his grief consuming him to the point of insanity. She had brought him back down when she hit him. Crying, she continued to slap him until her knuckles turned white and her hand red with numbness. _

_Two months later, she was married to Joseph. Standing on shaky legs, Rin all but ran to his room. Bursting through the door, she saw she surprised him. He jerked up from the bed aiming a gun at her head. Once he saw it was her, he dropped he weapon as if it burned his hand._

"_Rin, wha…" She bounded to the bed, dropping the album in the process, and all but jumped into his arms. Hot tears glistened on his bare chest in seconds. Sesshomaru was confused. At first, he thought she was crying for her inevitable decision to leave. He started to gently push her away. He couldn't deal with losing her again so soon. He stopped, however, when he heard what she had muttered. If he wasn't a demon, he wouldn't have heard what she said. _

_He shuddered as a familiar sadness and guilt flooded his body. She had said, "It wasn't your fault." She lifted her head to see him, and grabbed both sides of his face. "Listen to me! It wasn't your fault Sess. Shit happens." She rubbed his cheek when his eyes moistened. Inside, he was willing himself not to cry in front of his mate again. He was cold, calculating, menacing, but his whole world was Rin. She was the only one who could bring him to his knees like this._

"_I love you, Rin." That was it. Those words where the key to her chained past. It flowed through her like a refreshing breath of air. She wrapped her arms around his head, and squeezed him hard. _

*&*

"I love you too." Kaori frowned even harder when she reopened her eyes. Ignoring him, she poised her body. "Let's go again." The man raised an eyebrow, but pressed a button from within the control room. The lights flickered off. Kaori's voice echoed in her earpiece. "You have five minuets to complete the exercise. Start."

Her body filled with energy. _**For my love**__. _

Sliding down the rope, Rin came to a stop a foot off the ground. Red lasers covered every inch of the floor. She checked her watch. Fours minuets, thirty seconds. She swung her legs, and successfully landed on the front of the desk.

_Fuck yeah._

The main frame computer was basically a big ass computer, with a lot of damn codes. She cursed when she almost lost her balance. Sitting down to crouch, she woke the computer.

**Three minuets, twelve seconds. **

Her fingers began to rapidly type in the codes and passwords. Even though her memory had come back to her, hacking was still a _skill_ that one had to learn.

**Two minuets, forty seconds. **

The screen blinked, and for a second Rin thought she had accidently typed a wrong code. The screen then turned blue, asking for a final access code. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Access codes were the hardest. You had three chances to get it correct, or the system would shut down.

**One minuet, twenty seconds left. **

She tried GWI, but the spaces turned red. Wrong answer. Racking her brain, she typed in Sesshomaru. Red again filtered in her vision. Frustrated with less than a minuet to go, Rin frantically pulled her brain apart.

_17_

_16_

_15_

_14_

"Wait….Could it be?"

_13_

_12_

_11 _

She moved her fingers across the board.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_Password: Rakumaru…..enter_

_5…Computer accessed. Downloading now. _

Rin leaned back, happy relief bubbling in her chest. Sesshomaru had used their unborn son's name as her simulation hack. She smiled, and jumped down from the table as the lights flickered on. Her legs were slightly sore. Stretching, she beamed at Kaori through the glass high above her head.

"You hardly had time left for the download. You should have finished with time to tie your shoe laces." Her smile faltered. "But, I suppose that was…exceptional for someone who hasn't hacked in years." Her smile returned full force, and she jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kaori smirked, and threw the rope down.

"Again."

* * *

Groaning, Rin dragged her feet as she tugged the door to Sesshomaru's loft. Kaori had made her do the exercise until she could barely stand.

_Asshole. _

She noted the bedroom was empty upon her entering; the faint sound of running water reaching her ears. Setting down her things, she walked over to the door leading to the bathroom. Sliding through the partially opened door, she took a quick glance around the room. Steam rose up high, and covered the wall mirror completely. A blurred figure moved in the shower where the water was running hot.

Moving closer, she paused when she water was abruptly shut off. She was barley able to duck behind a beautiful Japanese screen when he emerged from the shower. His hard chiseled body was dripping with water; his silver hair wet and stuck to his back. She looked him over fully, grinning quietly. He wrapped a towel around his moist hips, but not before she noticed the drips of water falling off his…

A hot blush rose to her cheeks, and her head ducked behind the screen once more. "Rin." She stiffened upon hearing her name, and slid her head over the side of the divider. She realized, with a breath of relief, he wasn't talking to her. His eyes were directed to the lacy material lying on the floor near the shower. They were black with red trimming, one of her sexier pair of panties.

Her entire face heated up. WTF?

She didn't remember leaving her panties on the floor. Then again…oh crap.

He was making his way over to them now. She shuffled, unsure of what to do. There was probably too much water in the room for him to smell her. She didn't want to jump out, because she would probably be on the floor seconds later dead of a bullet to the head.

Yeah, his reflexives were that bad.

Rolling her eyes, she clenched her teeth when he reached down for the discarded under garments. Forming a quick idea, she unhooked the buckle on her belt. Without a second thought, she chucked it at his head and fell flat against the floor.

When no sound sounded, she knew he had caught it. Peeking over the side, she saw him look in her direction. Then, he walked with caution towards the screen. Sliding on her belly, she looked to the right. There was a hamper right there. Noiselessly, she slid behind it, just has Sesshomaru looked behind the screen. From his facial expression, he was clearly baffled.

Using the momentary confusion, Rin scampered across the floor. She dove behind the couch (yes, there were a few chairs in this lovely room) just as he turned his head. He grumbled something, and frowned. Snickering quietly, she looked for her next cover.

There was a vase not too far from where she was sitting. Slipping back on her stomach, she slid herself to the plant, and sat upright; her back pressing into the massive plant. The object was close. She narrowed her eyes.

Agent Rin was going in.

Dashing she grabbed the panties with one hand, and then quickly made her way to the door. She was so close. Her hand interred the other room briefly, before she was pulled back suddenly. A deep chuckle filled her ear.

_Poo. Agent Rin has been compromised. _

"You are amusing." She turned her head to give him a coy smile. "Oh, hey Sess. Were you in here the entire time?" He studied her face, and kissed her lips softly. "Don't play dumb, Rin. You took advantage of my lack of smell. Quiet sneaky, if you ask me." She giggled, and touched his still slick hair.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." He pushed the door open with his back, letting in the cool air from the room. "Lying too? I think my mate should be punished." She smiled, and allowed him to place her on the bed. He started placing small kisses on her neck while his hand traveled down into her jeans. When he climbed on top of her, she was surprised to see Monster already fully hard.

Her eyes scrunched. Where had his towel gone?

He was just tugging off her pants when a knock came to the door. She looked at the sideways door. She had forgotten to close the bedroom door when she came in, and had full view of the main door. Sesshomaru growled, and ignored it. He was tearing her sky blue panties off when the second knock came. Pushing himself up, Sesshomaru all but yanked the door open. Poor unsuspecting person, greeted by an angry naked horny and still slightly wet demon. Rin laughed at her thought.

"Boss…I…I um…there's ahhhh meeting. Down in the…um…lounge". Sesshomaru growled, and slammed the door in his face. When he returned, Rin was giggling. He grabbed her, and pressed her back against the nearest wall. "And what is so funny, Rin?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Isn't there a meeting we have to go to?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes there is." Then without warning, he dropped her down on his beating erection, earning a moan. "But I'm the boss, remember?"

* * *

Kagome turned the large wheel of the truck, effectively clearing the corner. She had a little less than a week to learn to expertly maneuver a tuck, and she was already at eight-eight percent. Taking the keys from the ignition, she opened the door and literally jumped down to the ground. Inuyasha was there immediately, grinning at her. "Kaori has requested a meeting in about…" He glanced at his watch. "Five minuets."

Then, he held his head high in the air while curving his arm. "Is my Lady ready to go?" She giggled, and slipped her arm through his. "Why yes Sir, I am." When they arrived in the lounge, everyone was already there. Kaori rushed them to their seats, and started the meeting.

"One of our undercover agents has reported that Naraku's people will be at a horse racing show tomorrow. It's important for us to go and gather as much information we can. They may of canceled the move, and we'd be wasting a shit load of money making this operation happen when their not proceeding. "

"So this is what we're doing." To Rin's disappointment, there was no screen animation this time. "They are having the meeting in the top booth of the stands. Kagome, you'll enter with Inuyasha and station yourselves directly across from this booth. You're going to be keeping a close eye on these people. Unfortunately, that's too far to get a good recording. So Rin, it'll be your job to plant a listening devise on one of the men's jackets. Sesshomaru will get you as close as possible, but ultimately it's up to you."

His hard gaze fell on her. "Can you handle that?" Everyone seemed to look at her then. They think she couldn't do this?

_Paaleeze. _

"Yes, I can handle it."

**Review please ****-SL**


	5. To the Races

Enjoy, R&R-SL

_Chapter 5- To the Races_

Loud. Exciting. Scary. Rin had never been to the races before. Gambling on luck had never really been her thing. Sucking in her breath, she slid closer to Kagome and wished for a cigarette. Sesshomaru had made her quit.

Kagome side glanced her friend. Inuyasha was walking ahead of them with Kaori, occasionally looking back as if the girls were going to be swallowed up in the huge crowd of people. Kagome smiled when she caught sight of the bet booth.

"What do you say Rin, should we mix pleasure with business?" Rin shrugged, smiling faintly. "I've never bet money on an animal before, so you can show me the ropes." Kagome nodded, and jogged up to Inuyasha for her wallet.

By herself, Rin gazed around the noisy area. The stands weren't too far away, and she could see several looking booths at the top. Reserved for only the regulars, or even the criminals she assumed. Suddenly she was being thrown to the ground, and an envelope landed on her stomach. Rin groaned. "Hey, that hurt. What's in this thing, bricks?"

Her offender offered her a hand, and Rin looked up to catch his face. Alarm rang through her body, but her face stayed one of an annoyed victim. "My apologies Miss, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

She grasped his hand, and let him heave her up. Smiling politely, she handed him back the yellow envelope. She also blinked her eye five times. He took his files, and frowned. "Is there something is your eye, Miss?"

Again, Rin smiled. "Ah, yes. Probably from the fall. I think it's out now though." She looked around to see if Kagome was near. She spotted her in line at the bet booth. "Again, I'm sorry for the tumble you took. You have a nice day. And hopefully a lucky bet, hm?" He turned promptly on his heels, and started to walk away.

She turned and walked several feet before she glanced behind her, feeling his gaze on her. When their eyes met she nodded to him. He nodded back, rubbed his back, and proceeded to walk away.

"Rin, what are you doing alone?" Dark chocolate eyes met cold amber ones. He flicked his ivory hair behind his shoulder, and made a hand gesture for her to follow him. "I saw someone." Sesshomaru frowned, but did not look at her.

"Who?" Grabbing onto his arm so as to not get lost in the tangle of gamblers and on lookers, Rin rolled her eyes. "I don't know. But I think he's in on the meeting with Naraku. He just seemed, I don't know, ominous." She scratched her head through the blond hair she was wearing. Wigs were hot.

"Did you take pictures?" She nodded. He said nothing else. Grumpily, she looked up at his freely blowing hair. "How come you don't have to wear a disguise?" He gave her a look. "Am I truly not?" At that moment, Rin saw the odd huge nose, the pudgy cheeks, and the thick silver mustache. He really didn't look like her husband.

"Ew, Shessy. You look like a fat old man." He grinned. "And you look like Rin." She hit him on the arm for the silent insult. Kagome bounded up to them. She was wearing a blond wig also, but with pink and green highlights. Her skirt was too short, and her corset showed way too much cleavage.

She looked exactly like a stupid girl betting stupid money on smelly animals. Rin re-examined her t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops. Why had her outfit been so plain? In addition she was wearing a face mask, masking her natural beauty and putting on a 'not so perfect prom date face'.

Now it made sense. A really hot blond and an old, fat, weird looking man together would draw too much attention. Together they were a plain and uninteresting couple behind the plastic.

"Okay, here you go Rin. I got you horse number ten. I'm going to go get into place with Inu, and I'll contact you when we establish visual." With that she was gone. Rin turned to face Sesshomaru, who was rubbing his hairy upper-lip with distaste.

"So what do we do now?" His hand dropped, and he watched Kagome's retreating back. "We wait." She rolled her eyes. It was becoming her favorite pass time. Then she spotted an ice cream stand. "Can I have some ice cream?" Her mate followed her eyes to the cart, and then shook his head.

"See the man handing it out? His name is Butler. Naraku's right hand." At that moment, the man Sesshomaru called butler looked up in their direction, and gave a friendly smile. He gestured to the ice cream.

Rin smiled shyly, and shook her head while holding her tummy, as you would do when you're full. Then she looked away. "He is a very dangerous man. Stay away from him at all cost." She nodded.

Then the radio in her ear awoke and Kagome's voice came through. "R. Visual. N moving up to the booth, but stopped to have a conversation with a man. Man is unknown, hair black, dark eyes, jacket, and yellow envelope. They are on the second floor of the stands. Out."

Rin gasped. "The man I ran into, he's talking to Naraku near the booths. He has a heavy yellow envelope." Sesshomaru pointed in the direction of the stairs up into the stands, and the started walking. Halfway there he took her hand.

"Briana, we are here to have a good time and win some money. Remember that." She nodded, and tried a smile. "I know Christian; I just want to get a good seat before the races begin! Cant you walk any faster?"

They were on the second level in five minuets, scanning for the two men and looking like a couple looking for seats at the same time. "K. On 2nd level."

Her radio buzzed to life. "N & Man still there. 5 feet to your right. Out." Rin looked up at Christian. "Honey, lets go see if there are any good seats over there, okay?" She pointed to the right. He gazed over there and nodded. They walked only three steps when Rin spotted them. Naraku's face sent shivers up her body.

She remembered suddenly how he looked the day he had caught her. The look of pure evil on his features. Looking away, she pointed again to a pair of seats right by the booth. "There! Those are perfect; I'll be able to see the race well. I've never been to this sort of thing, honey." He guided her to the seats, and took off her jacket. "This is why I brought you. There are many interesting things that happen at these functions."

Briana beamed at her husband. That was when the man she had bumped into before spotted her. He gave her a smile. "Look at the field, Sess." He did, and Rin faked a blush at the man and winked at him. Then she turned her head back to her husband just as he was turning back.

He studied her. "Don't take this flirting to any extreme level, Briana. Get in, get out. Understand?" She nodded, and smiled at him. "Christian, could you go get me a soda from the car? I know you parked far but the food here is ridiculous." She said it loud enough for the man to hear. Naraku had gone into the booth.

Sesshomaru kissed her on the cheek before turning and leaving. Now from this point on she was all alone. She could handle it. The mystery man watched Sesshomaru's treating back, and then approached her. "We meet again, Miss. Pardon my rude behavior before, I didn't even ask your name." Rin smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm Briana. And you sir?" He lifted her hand to his lips; his dark eyes watching her intently. "I'm Drake. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Briana." She giggled, and patted the seat next to her. He smiled and sat down. "Do you like horse races, Briana?"

She watched the riders mount their beasts. "I've never been to one before now. I should know soon enough if this pastime interests me further." He nodded to the track. "It's a very interesting game. Did you place a bid?"

Remembering her ticket that Kagome gave her, she pulled it out of her purse. "I did. On number 10. Would you happen to know the luck of this horse?" He smiled sympathetically. "Unfortunately, number 10 has had some problems as of late. Last year, he was unbeatable. Now it seems he's lost his drive."

Rin faked a pout. "My luck is horrible these days." They both laughed. From somewhere, Drake's name was called, and they both turned in the direction of the voice. Naraku was grinning nastily at them. Rin quickly looked away. Drake noticed.

"He looks quite the criminal, doesn't he?" Rin nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I can feel his dark aura." Drake nodded, and stood up. "We have a bit of…business to handle." He studied her as if debating whether he could trust her.

"Business? At such an exciting place? Where's the fun in that." He outstretched a hand for her. "Want to join?" Taken back, Rin hesitated to grab his hand. His eyes glittered darkly. "I don't want to impose, or be a bother. You go ahead."

She jumped slightly when the gun went off, and the horses broke free of their cages. Drake seemed to be satisfied with her answer. She wondered for a moment if he was testing her. "Nonsense, I don't mind. Naraku isn't as evil as he looks. Pus it will only take a few short minuets. What do you say, Briana?"

Rin looked around, before nodding. "It seems I don't like this sport anyway." Drake smiled, and guided her towards the booth. Naraku glared at her, and walked into the booth. "You don't seem worried about your husband very much, Briana."

The question caught her off guard. She had forgotten that she had sent Sesshomaru to the car for a soda. Not that he was really getting one for her anyway. He was awaiting her cue for him to come back and rescue her.

She tried to shrug indifferently. "I'll watch through the window for him and when I see him coming I'll run back to my seat as if nothing happened." She gave him a devilish smirk. Drake licked his lips, letting his hand slide 'accidently' past her butt before leading her into the room.

She chose to ignore it. Naraku was sitting on a low couch, smoking a cigarette. Rin fought the urge to ask him if he had another one. Drake however took out his one of his own and offered her the box. She shook her head. "Trying to quit." He grinned at her and lit himself up.

Then he pointed to a chair in which she could sit before he took his own seat. "Naraku, this is Briana. She and her husband were watching the race. I've just met her acquaintance." Naraku looked uncaringly towards her.

"Strange that a married woman would venture off with a man she just met." He sat up, and looked her over. "For all you know we could be rapists and killers." Swallowing her fear, Rin gazed openly at him.

"I doubt that. You look more like a gun man. Illegal maybe. A criminal all the same I suppose. Do you like guns Mr.…" "Naraku." "Ah yes, Mr._ Naraku_."

He grinned. "Yes I do. Very nice deduction Ms. Briana." Rin just shrugged, and glanced out the window. "Just a silly guess. I meant no real association with it." He took a long drag off his stick, and blew. "If you'll excuse us, we have some business to handle."

Rin nodded. "So I've heard." Drake placed the yellow envelope on the table, and started to unlace the tie. Watching, Rin knew she was running out of time and needed to plant the recorder. Suddenly she had an idea. Pretending to straighten herself, Rin let her body angle her footing wrong.

She fell to the floor with nothing short of a true pain filled groan. Drake stopped what he was doing and came quickly to aid her. Naraku stayed where he was, unmoved. When Drake grabbed her waist to hoist her up, she grabbed his jacket. The recorded activated, and within seconds she was on her feet. Rin blushed, filled with mock embarrassment. "I'm such a clumsy mess. Thank you, Drake." He nodded. "That was quiet a fall you took. Are you okay?" She brushed her jeans off. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was time for her to leave now.

Naraku was watching her too quietly… "I wonder where Christian is." Drake smiled at her, unaware she had just spoken code words. "Do you honestly care?"

Rin giggled. "Well…oh no, there he is!" Drake looked out of the window into the crowd. He spotted the pudgy man who seemed to be looking for someone. Drake sighed. "I suppose it's time for you to go. It was nice meeting you, Briana." Again he kissed her hand, and then ushered her out the door.

"Bye Drake, nice to meet you." Quckly, she stumbled toward her seat, and plopped down, feeling tired. "There you are. Where were you?" Sesshomaru came up to her and pulled her from her seat. She hurriedly grabbed her jacket before hurrying with him through the crowd.

Drake turned from the window towards Naraku. "I don't think he gave her a soda."

* * *

Rin felt safer when she was back in Sesshomaru's car. She waited until they where miles from the races to rip off her wig. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaori were staying to get as much of the meeting as they could.

When they got back to the house, Rin went straight for the mirror in the bathroom. It took her a full ten minuets to pull off the face mask. Her plain features gave way to her pretty face. She wondered distractedly how Drake had been attracted to her.

Men. She'd never understand.

Sesshomaru came up behind, and wrapped his strong arm around her waist. "I'm very proud of you, Rin." She smiled at their reflection, before turning around in his embrace. "I wasn't even really scared. Just fearful when I saw Naraku at first." Sesshomaru leaned down to peck her lips. "That's your spirit Rin, how you've always been."

She frowned, not liking the rough feeling of his fake facial hair. "Can you take that off now? It's creeping me out." Sesshomaru gave a ghost of a smile. "Really? I think I like it. I might change my look." Rin rolled her eyes. "I'll leave." This time he rolled his eyes.

"Sure you will." He lifted her up and tickled her. Her laughter filled the rook and echoed through the house. When he put her down, she hit him in his arm. Then she proceeded to walk towards the shower. "I think I'm in the mood for a shower. Shessy, come take one with me."

_Thanks for ready, Review -SL_


End file.
